half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Petroleum Station
The Petroleum StationHalf-Life 2 Prima Guide is a Combine checkpoint located along the Coast. Overview Formerly a standard gas station located near a metal bridge, it is occupied by Combine forces, monitoring the road traffic and blocking the bridge to unauthorized vehicles with a Force Field powered by an APC parked nearby, used as a generator. The station comprises several buildings varying in size: the station shop with a counter and a bathroom, three gas pumps, two garages, two trucks, and a big gas tank right in front of the station itself, on the opposite side of the road. It is unsure whether the station was once used by the Resistance, as no solid trace of recent occupation predating the Combine's can be found. The only Resistance presence is right before the bridge as the corpse of a burned Citizen lying near the first Crossbow to be found and another dead Citizen behind the big gas tank, who apparently shot himself in the head with a Colt Python. Appearances ''Half-Life 2'' Gordon Freeman passes by the Petroleum Station during his journey along the Coast with his Scout Car. A few turns before, he is ambushed by Overwatch Soldiers that make an electrical pole explode, causing rocks to fall on the road. Another ambush ensues, this time with a wrecked truck and explosive barrels barring the way. Rollermines also fill the surroundings. Right before reaching the former gas station itself, Freeman finds the Crossbow for the first time. Being hidden from the station by a small hill, he can use it for the first time on an Overwatch Soldier stationed high near the station's sign, and pin him to it. Going back to the Scout Car and slaloming between other wrecks, he must clear the way for his car by disabling the Force Field located at the end of the bridge. Proceeding to the station on foot, he dispatches all Overwatch Soldiers stationed there and removes the parking wedges that are preventing the APC from falling off the cliff, making it slip and crash below, disabling the bridge Force Field and thus allowing him to continue his journey. Trivia *The three pumps can be destroyed by firearms or explosives. They can also be found near the White Forest Inn in Episode Two, although they cannot be destroyed anymore. The preview image for the gas pump model also reveals it originally had the temporary name "Cetaxo", an anagram of the real-world gas brand name "Texaco". Furthermore, the text displaying the cost and volume is in Swedish and Finnish. *Removing the APC's parking wedges can be achieved by several means, the Gravity Gun being the most convenient way. *It is possible to bring the Scout Car beyond the Force Field without turning it off, thus skipping the puzzle. The car must be left on the right of the Force Field, and shot with Gravity Gun bursts through the little pedestrian space. However it takes a bit longer than properly solving the puzzle and dispatching the Combine units; there is also a risk of throwing the car off the cliff, thus ending the game. *The puzzle can also be skipped by sniping the APC's parking wedges with the crossbow from across the bay. *The ''Orange Box'' Achievement "Targeted Advertising" can be earned by shooting the Overwatch Soldier on the billboard with the Crossbow. The bolt must pin the soldier to the board for the achievement to unlock. Gallery File:Petroleum Station wrecks.jpg|Wrecks right before the station, with the Crossbow hill on the right. File:Petroleum bridge.jpg|Under the bridge. File:Petroleum Station pumps far.jpg|View of the pumps. File:Petroleum dead citizen.jpg|The Citizen who apparently shot himself with a Colt Python. File:Gas pump.jpg|Gas pump model. File:Gas pump Cetaxo.jpg|Gas pump model preview image with "Cetaxo" instead of "Terin". File:Hl2 pin soldier tobillboard.png|"Targetted Advertising" Achievement logo. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' References Category:The Coast locations Category:Locations